En 1958
by Annyaka
Summary: Si sus ojos no lo hubieran visto, nada hubiera terminado asi. Sus ojos se posaron sobre Akaya al verlo pasar. Yanagi x Kirihara


**Titulo: **En 1958

**Serie: **Prince of tennis

**Genero: **Yaoi, AU

**Clasificacion: **

**Dedicacion:** Pues por ahora a mi misma por romper solitariamente mi bloqueo de escritor 8D y creo al dueño de la agenda que me hace delirar… Mi abuelito.

**N/A:** Bueno pues no creo que el titulo se les haga conocido ni nada por el estilo pero bueno este es como otra version de un fic de Super Junior que escribi el año pasado para un foro en el que estoy.

* * *

Era un día caluroso, el sol en aquellos momentos se encontraba en lo alto del cielo. El sol golpeaba de lleno un restaurante, pero no por ello golpeaba al solitario hombre sentado en la mesa a lado de la ventana. Yanagi Renji estaba sentado en la parte oscura de aquella mesa, el sol solo golpeaba el asiento frente a él. Metió su mano en el bolsillo sacando de el un reloj, lo miro rápidamente.

Martes 8, 2:56

Y ahí sin pasar ni un segundo más de las 3:00 de la tarde pasaba un chico de piel blanquecina y cabellos negros, ondulados y enmarañados, sus mejillas se veían enrojecidas, tal vez a causa de la furia que llevaba contenida. Yanagi Renji lo miro detenidamente sin abrir sus ojos para después escribir algo en su cuaderno, ese día nada iba a cambiar.

Aquel chiquillo no era más que la razón de por la cual cada martes, Yanagi Renji se sentaba solitariamente en esa ventana para encontrarse con aquel hermoso y pequeño cuerpo. Tal vez sus miradas no se encontraban directamente pero Renji está completamente seguro de que el menor se había dado cuenta ya en variadas ocasiones de su presencia. Renji miro su libreta y checo algunos datos, cada uno eran hipótesis realmente acertadas, no por algo tenía el trabajo que tenia.

La mirada de Renji volvió a pasar por la ventana, sabía que sería algo realmente extraño encontrarse con los ojos verdes del pequeño. Así que se resigno, pidió la cuenta de su café a medio tomar y se fue del lugar, no había razones de seguir sentado.

Sábado 12, 4:45

Un día extraño en su agenda, se encontraba sentado en el mismo lugar de siempre, comiendo con tranquilidad sin esperar nada, simplemente eso estaba fuera de sus planes de su semana, tal vez de todo su mes pero aquello no le impedía disfrutar de una buena comida. Traía un traje recto con tres botones de color café.

Algo llamo su atención, sus ojos se abrieron mostrando los ojos cafés que tenían, ahí estaba el menor caminando con la mirada baja y unos cuantos rasguños en su rostro, no era sorpresa para Renji el que el menor estuviera así, en variadas ocasiones lo había visto peleándose con alguna persona, tomo rápidamente su libreta y comenzó a anotar las anomalías de aquel 12 de julio.

Sintió una mirada penetrante sobre él y se giro notando como el pequeño miraba su comida con ansias, sonrió levemente, tan leve que cualquier persona podría decir que tenía su mismo semblante serio. El menor noto como Yanagi lo miraba y se giro lentamente, simulando un poco su actitud anterior. Más datos que recopilar.

Martes 15, 2:00

Otro día extraño en su agenda, la comida la saboreaba dulcemente, habían pasado algunas cosas extrañas en la semana pero nada tan extraño con lo que pasaría después.

Otra vez comiendo lo mismo- escucho a sus espaldas y se giro con tranquilidad, notando al chiquillo de cabellos enmarañados.

El sabor no cambia- respondió

Yo quisiera comer algo así- sonrió- Siempre término derrochando el dinero en cosas sin importancia- poso su mano sobre su nuca comenzando a hablar con un poco de nerviosismo.

Si quieres, come un poco- Yanagi le ofreció el pedazo de carne que tenía en su tenedor y se lo puso delicadamente en la boca mientras el menor comenzaba a comerse toda la comida que le quedaba (que claramente no era solo para Yanagi). – Soy Yanagi Renji- dijo el mayor hablando con mismo todo de voz, ocultando una sonrisa.

Kirihara Akaya- el menor hablo con la boca llena.

¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- pregunto apoyando sus codos en la mesa, admirando como el menor comía, el cual al escuchar la pregunta se detuvo y lo miro, asintió levemente con la cabeza- ¿Qué haces aquí?- el menor se atraganto un poco y sonrió descaradamente.

Es que siempre te veo aquí y quería comer algo diferente así que pensé en sacarte platica y que me invitaras algo- dijo con mucha tranquilidad, sin miedo a que el otro huyera dejándole con una extensa cuenta, el sabia o mejor dicho el presentía como era Yanagi Renji.

Los pies de ambos se movían lentamente, con tranquilidad, la noche había caído y ellos seguían juntos, sin hablar, simplemente el uno con el otro en silencio pero claramente no era un incomodo silencio.

Extraño era, puesto que ambos apenas se conocían pero eso no impedía que una sensación o por así decirlo una flama se encendía y quemaba sus corazones y un hilo los unía, en pocas palabras se estaban enamorando el uno del otro y querían estar juntos, Yanagi pensaba en una cosa, un dulce cosa que de hecho no iba con él pero tenía que probarlo, quería besar esos finos labios del menor, saborear esa cavidad ajena pero simplemente no era el momento.

Es momento de separarnos- dijo Kirihara con una sonrisa. Yanagi se giro pero antes de hacerlo completamente la mano de Kirihara lo detuvo, lo miro detenidamente antes de percatarse que estaban demasiado cerca pero se limito a deshacerse de ese espacio que los separaba.

El sabor de esos labios era dulce. Fue la primera y la última vez que sintió ese delicioso sabor en su paladar.

El final siempre es tan imprevisto, sigiloso y traicionero. Y eso paso, un dolorosa traición para Yanagi. Sufriendo por un doloroso final a causa de ese amor que floreció en corazón.

Al final solo velo por algo: La seguridad de Akaya.

**End~**

* * *

Bueno yo se que el final no es el mejor pero bueno es mejor a como pude hacerlo estando mas cuerda que ahora XDDDD Es que bueno en esta época está bien sabido que las parejas homosexuales estaban altamente prohibidas lo cual si te descubrían lo primero que pasaria es que te mataban sin importar nada…. En si para la historia original una amiga me ayudo por que nos habia como terminarlo porque (y díganme como quieran) para mí no existen los finales felices y aquella época lo único que no conseguías era final feliz XDDD Asi que espero me perdonen por el final tan amargo XD


End file.
